Retrograde
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: I have disappeared and I know your trust has been most likely shattered, and thats okay. I did what I did to keep you are safe. I am no longer the person you all knew. I am someone new. I have hung up my old persona for anew. Next time you see me, I won't be who you once knew. Sequel to Noraneko. Kanan/OC
1. The beginning

Author's Notes: I am redoing this sequel, I wasn't happy with it so I decided to scrape and redo it. So here we go on to the new and out with the old.

-

* * *

I remember it as if it was yesterday. It was the day I decided that if I wanted to keep those close to me safe, then I must sacrifice my friendship and even possibly my hidden love to one in order to keep them safe. It was a necessary sacrifice. I do not regret my actions. In the following months, my life changed forever.

The surface of the new inquisitors that led to the death my master, Master Shay. I was all alone now.

No one to lean on. A lonely life indeed, but a necessary one. I changed my identity, I promised myself it would be the last time I would do it. Though I said that before I became Nora.

The memories of so many Personas in my head can make a person insane. I do not know how I do it. Yet I continue on. A being with some many names and so many lives.

After my Master's death at the hands of the Inquisitors, I let the information of my own suppose death out as well. Technically Nora did die the day her Master did. I am no longer she in a way. Her life came to an end like the end of a story. I am now someone different and I live my life much differently now.

While people fight with weapons, I fight a different sort of fight. In a way it is sort of an invisible fight, one with information. My specialty was never fighting with a Lightsabe even though I was very good at it. It was information warfare that I excelled in. I knew how to get information not just information from the enemy by interrogating them. I was a hacker. I can hack any computer to get what I want and I am good at what I am at.

The key was not getting caught since the Empire's keeps trying to beef up their systems and yet they are so under prepared. It's laughable.

So I continue this fight on my own and pass the information to Ashoka Tano. Things were going good until I became somewhat trapped, not physically trapped but emotionally. My past is starting to catch up with me more than ever. I take careful planning as to not cross paths with people I have associated with. Especially Ashoka, but now I am about to cross paths with the very people I sacrificed my friendship to keep them safe.

* * *

A lone figure was watching the scene before them. In an old Clone Medical Base were three rebels and a droid that were an old associate and two Inquisitors.

"So today is when I break my cardinal rule huh." The lone figure said with a smirk.

The figure wore all black and a hood and a mask that covered their lower face hid their face.

The figure watched as the second Inquisitor, a male brought the other captive into the same room.

"Decision time is over. Time to get this over with." The figure said before they shifted their position.

From a metal beam above the group, the figure jumped and landed on the male Inquisitor, knocking him out temporary.

"Who do we have here? Eavesdropping on Official Empire business is illegal." The female Inquisitor said with a murderous smile.

"So are other things that the Empire has deemed illegal like freedom to speak as well as the freedom of thinking. But you know all about that already don't you Inquisitor?" The figure said smugly as it stood between the Inquisitor and the rebels.

"I grow tire you already." The Inquisitor said as she ignited her red Lightsaber.

"Nice toy. Mines better." The figure said as drew lightsabers appeared in each hand, "Lets see whose better."

The mysterious person ignited their two light sabers, they light blade was orange.

"A Sentinel lets see how you renegades fight." The Inquisitor said before launching her attack.

The Figure simply dodged as if she wasn't even trying. The second Inquisitor, the male the figure had landed on earlier, woke up and join in the fight. The two Inquisitors could not land a blow on the person.

"We should help her." Ezra told Sabine.

"No, we should leave while we have the chance. Now lets go." Sabine told the young Jedi.

The mysterious person saw them escape, the outcome she wanted as she kept the Inquisitors busy.

"You two have not been trained well. I keep dodging." The Figure said, a concealed smirk formed on their lips.

This made the Inquisitor even angrier, making their attacks erratic. The Figure's goal. And opening appeared and the Figure used Force Lighting to disable the Inquisitors, knocking them out cold.

"Obviously your master did not teach about Force lighting as well. To bad because that was your downfall." The Figure said before leaving to make their escape.

* * *

"You broke your Cardinal rule and faced two Inquisitors. You have put yourself in danger." Ashoka said through a Hologram Communication channel that was encrypted.

"Yes but it was necessary. If I did not intervene they would have been in the hands of the Empire as we speak, so your welcome."

"Nora…" Ashoka said only to be cut off.

"That isn't my name any more. Nora died the day her Master died." The figure said a little angrily.

"Well you never did tell me who you are now." Ashoka said with a small smile.

"The person I should have been a long time ago who was forgotten as well. Motoko, Motoko Kusanagi." The Figure said as she pushed her hood back to reveal her black hair forward angled short hair that was just below her ears. One strip of light blue dyed hair on each side of her head framed her face. Her crimson eyes were piercing. Motoko, no longer Nora, lowered the mask that hid half her face.

"I have information you will need. Its plan for an attack on one of the rebel bases on Felucia. Its scheduled for the coming days. This information is being sent to you in an encryption to you as we speak. Use the code I gave you to unencrypt it." Motoko explained.

"Thank you, we will start evacuation as soon as possible. Motoko, may the force be with you." Ashoka said before ending the transmission.

"Alone again." Motoko said as she sat in her ship.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So I have redone the storyline I was originally going for. I like this one idea much better since you will see the other side of my character and a deeper history. It will be a couple of chapter possibly until we see her meet Kanan again. I haven't decided yet. Anyways, until the next chapter.


	2. Old Face

There is nothing safe when it comes to the Empire. Nothing safe and sound. They say you can not run and hide from the Empire, though I tend to ask a question. Who wants to hide from the Empire? Why not stand and fight? The response is always that I am too scared to. That is when I tell them a story about a person and how they beat an enemy that was much like the Empire. Most would ask me is the story was real. I would leave it to them to decide whether it was real or not.

That is how an idea begins. A story is told and that story spreads. That is the Empire's biggest enemy. A simple little idea that spreads like wildfire. Ezra has already begun that idea when he sent that broadcast out in Lothal.

* * *

Motoko was sitting in a bar on Coruscant. The most dangerous place for her to be. A rumor drew her in. It could be a trap or maybe it was legit. Won't know until the rumor is sought after.

"Another?" The bartender asked.

"No thank you. I'm done." Motoko said as she paid the Mandalorian.

"Not many bars here are owned by Mandalorians." Motoko commented on as she stood from her seat.

"Yea, how did you know?"

"All your drinks have Mandalorian names. I'm a bounty hunter." Motoko said to the man.

"Bounty Hunter huh? Not many female ones. Where are you from?" He asked.

"Tatooine."

"Rough place." he replied.

"Rough indeed. Thanks for the drink." Motoko said before leaving.

Motoko walked out onto the busy streets of Coruscant. It had a darker feel to it now. Nothing like it as when the Empire never existed.

The last time she was here, was when she was called to the old temple after her Master was killed. Motoko followed the crowd of people heading down the street she was on.

`Better to go with the crowd instead of against it.` she told herself.

This so-called mission she was on was a suicidal one at best. It needed to be done though. She had to break into the computer mainframe of the Senate. Mostly the communication logs of particular Sith/Chancellor.

Yes it was suicidal and a secret mission kept from Ahsoka. She didn't want to worry her friend even further.

Luckily for Motoko, she didn't have to go inside the senate building. Though she did have to get close which was not something she was keen on.

She could see the Senate building from the street she was on, she could also see the ruins of the old Jedi Temple.

Motoko cautiously made her way near her target area. The closer you got to the governmental buildings, the higher the security was.

Motoko passed many Stormtroopers until she quickly slipped into an alleyway. This was a once in a opportune moment. The so-called Chancellor was off world, giving Motoko the room to get close without him knowing she was on this planet.

Motoko used the force to scale the tall building to get to the roof. The scene was one that she would never forget.

"Years ago I would say this was a beautiful view." She said to herself as she took her bag off her shoulder. Inside was computer equipment that she quickly set up.

Motoko needed to get this done and get off the planet as soon as possible.

As soon as everything was set up, she went at it. She hacked the system, her fingers punching in the keystrokes that were needed. As she worked, she keep her awareness on high alert. As soon as she starts the download, anything could happen.

Breaking into the system was a little too easy for her taste but to get into t he Emperor's comm channel was even more difficult. After an hour of trying to bust the lock, she finally did it. The impossible was now the possible.

The downloading began. While the downloading of the communication logs were being done, Motoko decided she wanted to leave a parting gift. A complete system lock with a message.

The downloading was done she quickly set the alarms off in the Senate building to distract the troopers. As the alarms were blaring, she packed her things up and quickly took off, disappearing into the dark, the true struggle would start. Getting off Coruscant.

* * *

Ashoka was pacing back and forth, something felt off. Something in the Force worried her.

"Commander Tano, a transmission for you." Sato told the Togruta.

"From who?"

"Nanashi." Was all Sato told her.

Nanashi was Motoko's alias name.

"Send it through." Ahsoka said as calmly as she could.

It was rare for Motoko to make contact directly.

"Ashoka here."

"I was afraid on whether you would answer or not." Motoko said. The Holo didn't show her at all.

"What's happened?" Ahsoka asked

"Well you see, I have gotten myself into some trouble and I need a pick up." Motoko replied.

"What do you mean a pick up?" Ahsoka asked.

"So funny story, I was doing a computer hack at the senate building on Coruscant and when I stowed away on a freighter, it ended up on Tatooine of all places." Motoko said as if nothing bad happened.

"You went to Coruscant and did what?" Ahsoka said in disbelief.

"Exactly what I I need a pick up. You can yell at me all you want later but the information I have is something you will want since I personally hacked the Emperor himself." Motoko said hurriedly, "I am sending you my coordinates now."

* * *

Motoko hid in a small desert settlement on Tatooine that was far from anything to do with the Hutts and the Empire. Motoko stayed at a bar, claiming she was waiting for a good bounty when she was actually waiting for her pick up. Her hood was up so no one would notice her too much and no one really paid any heed to her.

She had been waiting on this planet for a few days. Ahsoka had relayed to her that she was sending someone she knew. Motoko tried to go through the possible list in her head of people she knew.

That was when she saw someone she did not want to send. She was going to kill Ahsoka for this. Kanan and Ezra were looking for her.

Her heart started to race and soon she found herself wanting to run away.

Another Cardinal rule was about to be broken. She promised herself she would never see Kanan again. It was necessary to keep him safe.

Motoko stood up calmly from the table was at and paid for the drink that she had been drinking.

She started walking away, her bag thumping against her hip as she walked her long strides.

Motoko quickly ducked into an alleyway, she knew she caught their attention. She watched them further from her hiding spot. They were trying to look for her and she didn't want to be found but if she wanted off this rock, she would have to go with them.

Motoko used the force to attract their attention.

They spotted her standing there waiting and they cautiously approached her.

"Subtlety is not your strong suit, though from the stories I were told about you, you never were." Motoko said to keep her cover.

"Are you Nanashi?" Ezra asked, "Yes, I am also the one who saved you and Sabine from the two Inquisitors." Motoko said lowering her hood.

"I told you I wasn't making it up." Ezra said accusingly at Kanan.

Motoko wanted to smile at the small interaction between the two but stayed stoic.

"We'll talk about it later. We need to leave and off this planet." Kanan said.

"I agree. I rather get off here sooner than later." Motoko replied, "lead the way."

"How do you know our names?" Ezra finally asked after they made it on the Ghost and were in hyperspace.

"I know everything and everyone in the Rebellion. I supply the Rebellion with all the information I know. I make it a right to know who is who." Motoko explained from one of the seats behind the pilot seat that Kanan was sitting in.

"What do you mean you have a right to know?" Kanan said rather accusingly.

"Well when you are the most wanted criminal by the Empire, you make a right to know who is loyal and who is not loyal to the cause. Though the Empire only knows me by my alias or rather my calling card." Motoko mused.

"So what were you doing at that medical base?" Ezra asked.

"Gathering old information on abandoned Clone Bases. I went into hiding when I saw the Inquisitors arrive. Then you all showed. You can piece the rest together."

"Ezra I need to talk to her alone." Kanan said.

Ezra moaned and protested but eventually left.

It was now just her and Kanan.

"You want to know who I am." Motoko said as she went and claimed the co-pilot seat that Ezra vacated.

"That would be a start."

"I can't tell you a lot about myself except I too was a Jedi until I decided to follow a different path The path a sentinel, just like Nora did. I'm sorry for your loss. I had heard that the two of you were close." Motoko said, trying to bend the truth as much as possible.

"She never mentioned about you. How do I know you are being truthful?" Kanan asked harshly.

"What does the force say?" Motoko said back.

"It says to trust your words."

" There you go. I was one of the Shadow Jedi, all records of me were completely deleted. I was erased from all records so that is why she never mentioned me. I technically did not exist." Motoko replied as she leaned back.

Silence enveloped them. Motoko tried to think fast.

"When I saw the news of her and Shay's deaths, I was very heart broken. I could not believe it until I was able to verify that the two of them were truly gone. She was a very good friend." Motoko spoke further.

Kanan did not say anything at all but she could feel the guilt from him. Motoko wanted to tell him that she was Nora. So badly she wanted to but could not. It was killing her.

"Do you know why she disappeared?" Kanan suddenly asked her.

"No, I'm afraid. I did hear rumors that she was being hunted down by the Empire and that she took off to keep you and Ezra safe, but I do not know if that is the truth or not. Only a rumor I heard from Ahsoka." Motoko tried to explain.

This was tearing her up inside. Why did it have to be him to find her and save her? Why?

* * *

Author's Notes: This might be a little short but I felt as though this was a good place to stop. The next chapter will be based off the most recent Episode of Rebels that just came out.

Until next chapter.


	3. Truth and Lies

It's the unexpected that can get you in trouble. You must be aware of all possible outcomes. At least that is what i was taught long ago by my Master. Its one of her living legacies I carry. That and the yearning of freedom. Now freedom is something everyone wants right now from the Empire.

* * *

Motoko had taken off again. She didn't like being in one place too long so it was natural for her to drift away silently like the wind. Motoko was following a lead that Ahsoka had sent her on. She warned Motoko that she would run into Kanan and Ezra possibly. It didn't really bother her too much. While Ezra was oblivious to whom Motoko truly was, Kanan was suspecting something about her. Motoko had to be careful of him.

Motoko landed on the planet that the coordinates specified. As Motoko stepped out of the transport ship she jumped on, she noticed that the snow was falling.

"Joy." Motoko said to herself as she lifted her hood up.

She absolutely hated the cold. Whether it was the cold when being in space or the cold on a planet. She hated it with a passion.

Motoko started her search as to where Kanan and the others could be. Ahsoka had told her they were on this planet following the same coordinates.

Knowing him and Ezra, she was bound to find them if she stayed in one place. Motoko searched the hangar bays.

As she checked out the hangar bays she heard a familiar sound. As she entered a bay, she felt something hit her legs.

"Chopper?" Motoko said when she looked down to she the astro mech waving its little mechanical arms.

"Calm down little buddy its me." Motoko said as she slid her hood back to reveal her face to him.

Chopper somewhat calmed down until he started letting loose a series of sounds.

"What do you mean your waiting? You are here by yourself?" Motoko replied.

Motoko heard what sounds like a no that Chopper was indeed not alone.

"Took your time didn't you." A familiar voice said.

Motoko looked over to see Ahsoka exit the Phantom.

"I had to take a detour. Imperial blockades can be a pain." Motoko said with a shrug.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did and much more…." Motoko said before being cut off by a series of banging's on the door.

They soon heard Ezra's voice begging for Chopper to open the door.

"Chopper, why did you not keep that door unlocked?" Motoko said with a glare to the mech.

Chopper gave what looked like a shrug and Motoko just shook her head.

They then heard a bang on the door like someone was thrown into it.

"Open the door Chopper" Ahsoka told the mech and finally it.

Motoko stood behind Ahsoka as they walked through the door. Motoko had quickly put her hood back up before they had gone out.

Motoko wasn't listening until she saw her friend engage with the two Inquisitors that were there. They were the same ones that she dealt with not too long ago.

"Ezra get everyone and get going." Motoko said as she used the force to detach her own light sabers from her belt.

Motoko suddenly took off after the male Inquisitor; her light sabers fully ignited a gleaming orange.

As Motoko fought off the Inquisitor, she could tell that he was trying to use brute strength when fighting with her. Motoko sensed that the others were on board the Phantom and so Motoko no longer paid any attention to them.

She smirked which caught the male off guard. Motoko used her Force Lighting. The electrocution knocked him unconscious and she saw that Ahsoka had the female in submission.

Then suddenly, storm troopers started to appear and take over the scene.

Both Motoko and Ahsoka saw the Phantom start to take off with the back hatch still open.

"Do we have an understanding of them now?" Motoko asked Ahsoka and she nodded in reply.

The male woke up faster than Motoko thought and threw his ignited light saber at her. She jumped up and dodged. Motoko followed Ahsoka and used the Force to jump on a building and then again to jump into the ship right after Ahsoka.

Motoko was exhausted. She had been working nonstop with little sleep. Then fighting off an Inquisitor and using Force lighting was exhausting, but the reward was much greater. Two little younglings were saved, their lives forever changed.

Motoko saw Ahsoka talking to Kanan. At this point, she could careless. The guessing game as to what they are talking about was not a game when you knew exactly what they were talking about.

Motoko just watched Zeb, Ezra and one mother of a youngling be happy. It had been a long time she had seen this kind of happiness. That was until the human youngling started to fuss. Poor Zeb had no idea what to do with the youngling.

"Hand him here." Motoko said softly and Zeb did as he was told but curiosity was etched on his face.

Motoko gently rocked the little one in her arms when a loving expression. The youngling started to calm down some.

Motoko did not notice herself starting to hum to the child as she still rocked it gently. All eyes were on her and she did not even notice.

Ahsoka was very curious as for she had not seen this side of Motoko in a very long time. Ever since her identity change, she had been somewhat cold and cryptic as well as guarded. Right now, Motoko was at peace.

"Younglings are sensitive to others around them. You must be careful with when they are this young. "Motoko said to them as youngling started to fall asleep in her arms.

"You speak as though you have had experience." Kanan said.

Motoko knew he was prying information from her.

"Once upon a time, I used to help train younglings not as young as this little one but when they first came to order they were frighten as to what their life would be like." Motoko said to throw him off by giving him false information.

* * *

The rest of the journey back to Garell was uneventful. Motoko held the child all the way back to base. Once they landed, she returned the child to the grandmother.

Motoko was about to leave again when Kanan stopped her.

"Motoko, I need to talk to you." Kanan told her.

"I have a feeling this is not an ordinary talk. Lets go to the next Hanger Bay and talk." Motoko said before leaving.

When they both arrived at the Hangar, the sight of a Delta 7B Star fighter greeted Kanan. The paint job was beautiful on it, but he would not say it out loud. The paint scheme was Black and white.

"I haven't seen one of those in a while." Kanan commented on.

"Saved her from a scrapyard when I first came here. She's been my pet project when I have an actual moment to spare. I just finished fixing her up. No what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Motoko asked as she leaned against her star fighter.

"On the way here I noticed something. You seem to know exactly where everyone is all the time and you seem to appear out of nowhere and help us. On top of that, you are always disappearing as soon as whatever is happening is over." Kanan started to say.

"Meaning you are wanting to know what I have been doing and how I know where everyone is." Motoko said with a smirk.

" You could say that."

"I've been looking for information. Information that is very important, specifically to Ezra." Motoko said as she crossed her arms.

"Ezra? What do you mean?" Kanan asked.

"I know about his parents. How they were taken from him and that I he has no idea what happened to them. When I heard about his parents, I decided to look for them. Though during my searches, I get called or my attention is diverted. Case in point, I was on my way to Lothal when Ahsoka asked me to follow the same coordinates as you were." Motoko explained.

"Why would you do that for Ezra when you do not know him well? Mean you are still technically a stranger to us." Kanan pointed out.

"That is true but it is the will of the Force. I have had visions about Ezra before I even met any of you." Motoko lied.

Kanan was trying to get information out of her and she didn't want him to know the truth.

"Plus, I see it in his eyes Kanan. Everyone should have some closer. No one should be left in the dark about the fate of their parents." Motoko said to him, "Besides I am on my way to Lothal now. There has been signs that the blockade has lessen some and with this Star fighter I can get there without being noticed. So if you find yourself on Lothal soon, contact me." Motoko said before she got off of her star fighter and left the hangar.

Kanan was stunned by Motoko's words. He had heard something similar to what she said.

No one should be left in the dark about the fate of their parents.

* * *

It was a day later and Motoko was gone once again but Kanan actually knew where she was this time. Why did she tell him?

"I don't know Hera, there is something about her that seems so familiar. Its like I have known her for a long time." Kanan replied at the table they were both sitting at in the Ghost.

"Maybe she was someone you met in the Jedi Order and have forgotten who she was." Hera suggested.

"No, this is the same feeling I would get when I was near Nora. The Force around them both was calm and soothing. I felt that same feeling back when were coming here with the younglings. One of them was crying and she calmed it with not only a caring voice but with the Force." Kanan explained.

"They can't be two people. You heard about…." Hera was about to say Nora's death but knew it was a touchy topic still for Kanan.

"I know but something is telling me that there is more to what happened. She said something I heard from someone before, but I can't remember who." Kanan said.

No sooner that he said that, Ezra came bursting into the room in a panic.

* * *

Motoko was walking down on of the main streets in the main city of Lothal. It was strange to be here again. This was the place she was with Kanan as herself. She was free in a way. No burdens like she has now and not being hunted down as well.

Motoko had received a message from Kanan about him and Ezra coming to Lothal. Something about Ezra seeing a vision of his parents.

She found the spot where she was suppose to meet the two of them. Minutes go by and no sight of them. Motoko was starting to get worried when all of sudden, Ezra went running past. He was chasing a Loth Cat and no sooner Kanan went running past her. None of them noticed Motoko.

Motoko released a sigh and went running after them. After a few moments, she finally caught up to them when they finally stopped.

Motoko wasn't breathing heavy but one thing she did not realize was the smile that was plastered on her face. She felt as though she was back in time running through the streets from Stormtroppers with the Ghost crew.

"I come here to meet you both and I find you two chasing a Loth Cat." Motoko said finally deciding that it was time to make her presence known.

"Motoko, I didn't know you were here." Ezra said happily.

"You didn't tell him." Motoko somewhat glared at Kanan.

"I contacted her. Ever since the Youngling rescue, she has been on Lothal and I thought she might be able to help. I didn't tell you because I forgot." Kanan replied trying to defend himself.

"You are such a jerk you know that." Motoko said with a glare.

"Sorry?"

"So Ezra, Kanan told me you had a vision. I take it that Loth Cat had something to do with it. So where did it go?" Motoko asked changing the subject.

"Don't but I was able to put a tracer on it." Ezra replied.

"Lets start with that." Motoko replied with a sigh.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you about my Master?" Motoko asked as she sat on the fold out seat in front of him on the Phantom.

"No." Ezra replied, curiosity bubbled from him.

"He too was connected to the force like you he. He also had visionz much like yourself. He foresaw many things. It always amazed me how good he was when it came to deciphering them." Motoko replied with a fond smile.

"Really?" Ezra said amazed.

"He would tell me that it took time and practice when it comes visions. They show things that can be good or bad. While some would say that is a curse, my Master would say that it was a gift." Motoko explained.

"But how can you practice on something you can't control?" Ezra Asked.

"Meditate." Motoko simply said.

Ezra let out a frustrated sigh.

"See I'm not the only one." Kanan replied from the pilot seat.

"Not only will meditation help with your visions but it will help you with your connection to the force." Motoko said with a fond smile.

While in truth her Master was actually Master Shay, there was another Jedi Master that taught her many things as well.

* * *

After landing at the place the Loth Cat went to. Someone was firing them at. Motoko would count this as something of a bad day. Sure she was used to people shooting at her, but when you are pinned down its not fun. The thing was, she knew who was shooting at them for she was here just a day ago.

Motoko watched Ezra talk to the shooter who turned to the old governor of Lothal. When Ryder, the old governor, saw Motoka, she quickly gave him the look that said, you don't know me.

It was after that; Ezra learned the same truth as she did yesterday. When Ezra broke down in tears, Motoko left the makeshift home of Ryder's. She couldn't bear the sight of it. A part of her wanted to comfort him, but another more logical voice said don't do it.

What really affected her was when she heard Ezra say first Nora now my parents. Motoko felt as though a saber struck her in the heart. The pain was too much for her.

Motoko found herself walking away to a nearby massive rock formation. Alone, that is all she wanted.

If she was Nora she could do something, as Motoko she couldn't. Minutes turned to hours and finally she felt someone approaching and knew whom it was.

"You knew didn't you?" Kanan asked her.

"Just yesterday I found out about their fate. When you said Ezra had a vision, I kept quiet. The Force is leading him on a path and it is not my right to reveal things." Motoko said in a calm voice.

"Yet you are sad." Kanan pointed out in observation.

"In a way yes. I am sad. I am sad because he will never see his parents alive again. Yet I am also happy because he now knows what happened to them. Not knowing is the hardest thing to live with." Motoko said trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Someone told me the same thing and that person is suppose to be dead and yet you say the exact same thing. Who was your Master?" Kanan asked.

"Everyone has a so called sob story. Mine is no different. As to who my Master was, it was Sifo-Dyas." Motoko said with false anger.

Kanan was growing suspicious of her. Motoko knew she would never be able to keep this charade up any longer.

"That's who you were talking about on the way here." Kanan replied back.

"Yes, while the council condemned him of his vision of war that actually and stripped him of his title, I stood by him. When he died I decided to become a Sentinel and followed Nora's foot steps." Motoko replied once again, "You ask me these things as if you are suspicious of me."

"Maybe. You have said the same things as Nora has in the past. How do I not know Nora is you?" He asked rather forcefully.

"Nora is dead, I watched her die as well as Master Shay." Motoko said angrily.

She was cornered now.

"Yes and yet Sifo-Dyas never had a Padawan at all." Kanan pointed out.

"Yes he did. It was I. Now back off Kanan. Any other questions ask Ahsoka not me or else." Motoko said with venom before storming off.

"Ship is this way." Kanan called back at her.

"I'm not going with you." Motoko shouted back.

She had to get away from him at all costs. He was noticing her façade and Motoko was scared he would learn about her suppose fake death. Motoko did not want kept running but that was all she was good at so far. Running away and staying away, staying lonely.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So sorry this late. Something's happened and I was unable to update even though I had half this chapter ready.**

 **This one I wanted to focus what Motoka/Nora was feeling when she was around Kanan and Ezra and how Kanan is now starting to notice the Motoko is not who she really is. It's a plot line I intend to follow for now until I feel like a reveal is ready. I will not be able to update until sometime after New Years. So probably after this season continues from its break probably.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
